Face Painting
by Bugseey
Summary: They just got home from the Grand Magic Tournament and Natsu seems to be sad even though they won. What's bothering him? And. And. He's confused, he's distracted does that mean he's THINKING?


**This is a one shot story. I hope you like it! Review please! And thank you for reading! God bless! =)))**

**Face Painting**

It was after Fairy Tail won in the Grand Magic Games..

Lucy went home to her apartment in Magnolia. Natsu and Happy walked with her. As she walk on the edge of the street by the river. Her usual way home.

"It's good to have a good sleep after all we've been through.." Lucy said yawning

"Aye! You still have some injuries Lucy, you should take a rest" Happy said while his eyes felt like they were closing

The travel from the place of the Grand Magic Games is a 3 day travel to Magnolia. So they were dead tired, but our famous dragonslayer seemed to be thinking of something. He was looking at Lucy and frown to see her injuries during their fight. He blames himself seeing Lucy having those wounds. And they arrived in front of Lucy's apartment.

"I think you should sleep here, for now." Lucy said

"Really?" Happy asked happily

"Yeah, you're as tired as I am and you need some sleep too, you know! You can go home tomorrow if you want."

"Natsu? Are you okay? What are you doing?" Happy asked when he noticed his bestfriend serious

"Hmmm.. Just thinking about things" Natsu said still frowning

"Well Lucy said we could stay for the night. Do you want to?"

"Of course!" showing his trademark grin

They went up and Happy and Natsu laid down on the bed. Face first as they dive into the bed. They slept fast and Lucy could hear them snoring. She wasn't able to tell them they're the ones who are sleeping on the couch. Instead she let them sleep on her bed, Lucy take a shower and went to the couch to sleep. The couch is somehow comfortable, but she shivered because her blanket was used by the two boys so she ignored the coldness she felt and went to sleep.

A few hours later..

"Hmmm.. Lucyy, where are you?" Natsu looked for Lucy on her bed but found nothing but a blue ball of fur. He rose up and saw Happy beside him and Lucy on the couch. She knew she was cold because she was curled into a ball hugging her legs to add warmth to her body. Natsu then decided to put Happy on a pillow and put him on the couch while he carried Lucy to the bed. He tucked the comforter but she's still shivering. Natsu climb up the bed and hugged her. He rubbed her bare arms as if to warm her. Lucy felt the warmth and he embraced Natsu unconsciously, Natsu was shocked with this but he return tha hug back. He held her waist as their legs entangled.. And they sleep quietly with peace on their faces.

"….."

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddling with her dragonslayer bestriend. She was shocked in their position and she thought how the hell did she end up on the bed with Natsu. She immediately got up, careful enough not to disturb the sleeping dragonslayer and the blue cat. She prepared breakfast and started digging up. She left something for her friends who were still asleep. She let them be, after all they were more exhausted than she was.

Lucy stood up and looked inside her room.. she missed it so much. And her eyes stopped on something black. She then had a great idea.

One moment she was on her desk, she picked up her marker, the next thing she was sitting beside Happy. She scribbled on his little cute face. Lucy held her laughter and there were just small, soft chuckles that can be heard inside the room. After she scribbled the cat's face she turned to Natsu who seemed to be comfortably sleeping. She then walk toward her partner, sit beside his sleeping body. And she tried to write on Natsu's face. *Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.* She draw black circle around one eye and none for the other to make him look like a Panda. There was an oblong stroke around his mouth which has line like stitches, which looked like they were hairs. She drew everything she things of. And signed on his forehead to claim the work. She was so close to laughing when-

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyy," Lucy stopped as she heard Natsu call her name. She was still on top of Natsu to get a better view of her work. Suddenly the dragonslayer pulled Lucy towards him. Her face flushed red when it bumped his chest.

"I'm sorry." she heard him say

"For what?"

"I was not able to protect you during the Grand Magic Games and you're badly hurt because of me…"

"Natsu–" he cut her off and hugged her tightly

"It was my fault. I'm sorry Lucy, I was not that strong enough to protect you.."

"It's not your fault Natsu" this time she positioned herself against his body. Comfortably. She returned the hug and felt Natsu twitch by her sudden movement, like he was surprised she hugged him back. She stroked his back and hide her face below his chin.

Lucy felt Natsu's sudden twitching movements faster.. Is he… crying? She looked up and saw that he was.

"Hey.. Don't cry. It's not your fault.." Natsu cried in memory of Lucy's body. Limp. And he can't do anything.

"But you nearly died! I thought I'm going to lose you-"

"I thought I'll never see you again and that's what I fear so much."

He hiccupped and she pulled herself closer to him until they were at eye level. Lucy cursed her height being just below Natsu chin sure is difficult cause they talk much and she 'always' have to adjust her face to make eye contact. But that doesn't matter now. Natsu's crying at the thought of losing her? Why is he acting weird right now? And why so sudden?

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu said in her ear. The warm breathe run through her ear and spread through her and her face was tainted red. She was glad it was still dark.

She turned to face Natsu. She planned on holding his cheek and brush the tears away. But-

Accidentally when she turned around their lips met. She felt warm, soft lips brushed hers. They both wide eyed on the sudden situation but none seem to move away. They were shock. Then Natsu closed the gap. They kissed completely. They move on each other lips gently as their arms entangled around each other Lucy found her fingers intertwined with his pink locks and his hands are on her waist securing their close distance. Then suddenly he was on top of her still kissing. But they, gasped for air.

Lucy was blushing a bright red. Natsu was looking at her eyes but she looked away. Then he leaned again as he moved her face back. Again their lips brush and she felt him grin on her lips.

"Lucy I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you thoroughly in the Grand Magic Games." he said as the grin disappeared and he's talking while his lips was closed to hers, and that makes their lips brush against each other as Natsu speaks. "I promise that I'll always be by your side next time, whenever you need me. I'll never leave you alone. I'll never let you suffer and be hurt again. You don't have to fight. I'll be you dragon and the scales to protect you. Lucy I swear. So don't leave me.. Okay? Hold onto me and don't let go no matter what." he ended with a last tear fell down his eyes and run down her cheeks. She pulled him into a hug, still him on top. He smelled her scent, sweet, vanilla and very much Lucy invading his nose. And it's so pleasant for him. He liked sniffing her scent.

The words just sunk into her. And she smiled while she's on Natsu's neck, she nod in assurance that's she'll never leave him. He comforted the boy by circling her hands on his back. Then suddenly tears of joy burst out of her eyes she's still smiling. She held him tighter. "Natsu I won't promise I'll just stand there and do nothing while you fight. I'll always support you. I'll also fight! After all I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too. I'll just be careful next time. And I'll always watch your back for you. I'll be with you always. Promise." And with that he laid comfortable on top of her holding his weight so that he won't crush her body with his.

Little did they know that a blue cat was awake and giggling at them while he watched them by the couch. Taking pictures of important moments and planned to show it to Mira when they went to the guild later that afternoon.


End file.
